monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Nefera de Nile
Nefera de Nile is the older sister of Cleo de Nile and a Monster High graduate/former fear squad captain. She's vain and hostile, feelings born from deep-rooted paranoia and a combo inferiority/superiority complex. Despite graduating, Nefera has trouble succeeding in life beyond high school and therefore often returns to Monster High, not rarely to torment her younger sister, Cleo. As such, she is one of the franchise's antagonists, thus far being active only in Volume 2 of the webisodes. Personality From her appearances thus far, Nefera seems to think that she is perfect, and that everyone else is beneath her - even her own younger sister, Cleo de Nile. She is always pointing out Cleo's flaws, and pushing Cleo towards acting more like her, even in matters that do not concern her.Cleo de Nile's 'School's Out' diary, Tenth Month 22nd Day Nefera also appears to be quite deceitful, as she sometimes blames her sister for things that she herself has done, getting Cleo into trouble instead."Miss Infearmation" She's basically an older version of Cleo, relying on their family servants and not even looking twice at a task that seems beneath her. This is most likely due to her regal heritage, and the fact that Nefera would be next in line for their dad's throne since she's the oldest. Plus having the attention of being a "world-famous" supermodel going to her head makes her even more stuck-up and meaner than Cleo is. Either way, she's very bossy and has been since she and her sister were little kids. But despite her nasty ways, Nefera can have her moments of kindness and has shown the capacity to be a nice ghoul, as shown in Kind: The Shockumentary, after being told by Cleo that she was a great older sister, she smiled sincerely and let the Kind Campaign leaders through the door without being mean. Portrayals In the webisodes, she is voiced by Wendee Lee. Physical Description There's an obvious family resemblance between the de Nile sisters. Nefera's hair is nile blue (it's unknown if this is her natural hair color or if she dyed it), with thick highlights of black and gold, and is worn up in a ponytail through a gold headdress with a single braid. Her eyes are light purple with an orange diamond shaped birthmark in her face. She's always in some bandage wrappings, which she probably needs so she doesn't disappear into dust, just like Cleo.Cleo de Nile's Facebook profile Relationships Family Cleo is her younger sister by three years. She acts very superior to Cleo, and will do anything to make her look bad. Because both sisters have superiority complexes, they don't get along very well. In the books, their father is Ramses de Nile, a wealthy and successful antiques dealer. Not much is known about their mother. They also have an aunt named Nefertiti, their dad's sister. Friends In response to the Friends entry of her profile, Nefera claims that she "rules alone". But in Neferamore and Monster Mashionals Part 1, she appears to be friends with Toralei and the werecat twins, Meowlody and Purrsephone. This friendship probably got blemished in Monster Mashionals Part 2, when the trio retaliated against Nefera's lack of trust in their skills (as Nefera had tried cheating so they could beat Cleo's B-squad). Pet Nefera's pet is a scarab beetle named Azura. Its gender isn't clear because Nefera's profile says that Azura's a boy, but an entry in Nefer'a 'Campus Stroll' diary claims Azura's a girl. Books In Back and Deader Than Ever, Nefera's said to live in Cairo. Spectra Vondergeist mistakes the de Nile sisters for being twins. Dolls Campus Stroll Nefera2.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile doll Profile art - Nefera de Nile.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile art Pic2.png|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' January 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' W9115 :Nefera wears a dress of bandages accentuated with the colors blue and orange. Her dress is half sleeveless, with the one existing sleeve covering her left arm all the way to the wrist. Attached to her dress is a blue sash which goes from the left shoulder to the middle of the waist on the front and from there to the waist on the back. Over the sash, she wears a thick golden belt with a snake design curled around it. On her head an elaborate golden head piece is seated that encircles her high ponytail and single braid. Nefera's left earring represents a golden snake, while her right earring is a golden triangle with three pendants hanging from it. Her right arm is decorated with a studded golden bangle and her golden necklace resembles a snake curled around her neck holding a red orb. Her final piece of jewelry is a large blue ring she wears on her right hand. Her shoes are black and golden with open toes. The heels are in the shape of blue king cobras. :The doll comes with a golden and blue handbag with a double-headed snake for handle, an Azura figurine, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a diary. :Both Nefera's San Diego Comic-Con International display and her stockphoto show her with a blue brush and blue doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those. Gallery Webisode gallery Nefera-pose.png|Nefera Monster-High-Nefera2.png|"I don't mind when people talk about me..." Monster-High-Nefera3.png|"Fine. You win." Monster-High-Nefera4.png|Nefera, satisfied.... NEFERIA.png|Nefera in the "latest" fashion trend Nefera1.jpg|Nefera smiling at Cleo Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.48 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.42 PM.jpg|Nefera talking to her sister Cleo Dp64.PNG|Meet the new queen, same as the old queen. Neferamore - fiery Nefera.jpg|Nefera in Neferamore Neferamore - Nefera Kicked Out.jpg|Nefera Kicked Out Of Fashion Contest! Neferamore - from the shadows.jpg|Werecats And Nefera Nefera_attack.png|Nefera about to attack Cleo. 90342809385000000_L.png|"You're right. We can't win it without....." 90342809385000000_m.png|"The Book!" Pompom fight.JPG|Nefera, watching her younger sister Cleo fight with Toralie over pompoms Team_Nefera.png|Team Nefera Nefera_Scream.PNG|Nefera breaking the jumbo screen File900111.PNG|Nefera thinking they need her father's ancient amulets to win... gffg.jpg|Nefera, happy with how the fearleading tournament is going... Untitledhuyu.jpg|Nefera using one of her father's amulets I-m-calling-dad-nefera-de-nile-29844638-393-461.png|Nefera blackmailing Cleo to give her Cleo's buys... Tv Specials 261 354740.png 261 354714.png Ghou rule1.png Meta Timeline * June 13, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Nefera de Nile. * June 16, 2011: Nefera de Nile is mentioned in "Miss Infearmation". * June 23, 2011: Nefera de Nile makes her webisode debut in "Hyde and Shriek". * June, 2011: Nefera de Nile makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary. * July 15, 2011: Nefera de Nile's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * July 15, 2011: Nefera de Nile's profile art is revealed. * July 21, 2011: Nefera de Nile's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Late January, 2012: Nefera de Nile's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * May 1, 2012: Nefera de Nile makes her book debut in Back and Deader Than Ever. * October 9, 2012: Nefera de Nile makes her CGI-animated debut in "Ghouls Rule". Notes *"Nefer" is an old Egyptian word meaning "inner and outer beauty," and was popularly incorporated into Egyptian names for women. The name "Nefera" is a reference to Nefertiti, the most famous Egyptian queen after Cleopatra, who Cleo is named after. * Nefera must be around 5,845 years old, as she said that she's 3 years older than Cleo, whose profile says that she is about 5,842 years old. * Due to the age difference between her and Cleo, it's likely that Nefera graduated from Monster High a year before the beginning of the main storyline. * Nefera's preference for Almas caviar and white truffles exemplify her luxurious upbringing: both top the list of most expensive foods/ingredients worldwide. * Nefera's doll is taller than Abbey's doll and the standard female dolls to reflect the fact that she is older and her limbs are also much thicker than the standard dolls. * It's mentioned in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary that she was the former captain of the Monster High varsity fearleading squad, and had favored Toralei and the werecat twins, Purrsephone and Meowlody, which is why Cleo, as her sister's successor, kept them on the squad (Cleo says in her 'School's Out' diary that her sister was "always a cat-person"). * Despite already graduating, Nefera's seen leaving and entering Monster High in the Kind Campaign special. This follows on a note to Cleo's 'School's Out' diary entry about Nefera keeping tabs on Monster High still. * Her bandages on her arm are different colors between appearances in both her official art and the webisodes. And also, her leg bandages are flipped. * In Dueling Personality, its said by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood that Nefera's "the most decorated fearleading captain" in the history of Monster High. * In Monster Mashionals Part 2, it's revealed that Nefera has a glass-shattering shout akin to Cleo's scream. * Also in Monster Mashionals Part 2, Nefera was stripped of all her trophies because of cheating while using spells and idols. * Her catchphrase is "Wrapped Up In The Past". * Nefera has a scar on her left arm, which she usually keeps covered with bandages. She was born with this scar (thus making it a birthmark). It's possible that Nefera keeps this covered up due to her insecurities about perfection.Nefera's scar, confirmed to be a birthmark. at Monster High Dolls * In her profile art, her skin appears to be a light brown color, and much darker than Cleo's. In the webisodes, however, her skin is light peach and much lighter than Cleo's skin. * Since Nefera's a former MH-student, it's unknown how many fearleading trophies she really has. In Don't Cheer the Reaper, it's said by Cleo that the Smogsnort Vampyre Academy had won Mashionals the previous four years in a row, so Nefera would actually only have like two or maybe three trophies, unless Nefera's squad had won four fearleading trophies in a different kind of fearleading competition. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Mummies Category:Fright On! characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Campus Stroll